a shattered piece of the past
by athena.seven
Summary: Koga thought his childhood love was her, but it was a fraud. His real girl was someone else right beside him, and she’s been out in the rain alone all these while. Will the affections of Koga for Kagome as a child grow and make him realize the truth?


T-T (this is the story that has no title) Haven't thought of it yet ):

Chapter 1- memory

The sea shimmered with streaks of soft golden light from the reflections of the sky above. The waves gently lapped against the golden shore, forming a melodious tune. Two children sat together on the sandy beach, bathed in the warm glow of the evening sun. A light breeze caressed their faces softly and ran through their hair. It was like a fairytale that was too real for a dream.

The boy turned to look at the girl. "My family is leaving this town tomorrow."

The girl showed no obvious response and continued gazing at the azure blue sea.

"But I promise that one day, I will come back for you."

The boy turned back, looking faraway and longingly at the vast expanse of blue ahead as his hand reached for the girl's hand. His hand was firm, warm and assuring. There was a moment's silence with only the constant soothing sound of the lapping waves. The girl lowered her head slightly and her lips quivered as she whispered her last words to him, breaking the tranquil ambience.

"Please... keep your word."

As her voice faded into the wind, a glistening tear rolled down her cheek.

-

_The worse thing about dreaming you is waking up. But if the only place I can see you is in my dreams, I would sleep forever._

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and blinked, her eyes gradually adjusting to the dim rays that shone through the curtains. It was then she realized that droplets of tears were lingering on her eyelashes. Kagome sat up and wiped the tears off on her forearm. She had dreamt of that scene again. It was so real, but now she could not remember anything. The boy's face was a shade of blur and she could not recall how his voice sounded like. Yet, she knew that story was real. She knew the boy was real. That feeling was so familiar… But she could not name it. Affections? If the girl she had dreamt of was her, then who was the boy?

Abrupt knocking on the door jolted Kagome out of her thoughts, as she jumped out her bed and opened the door, only to see a flustered Makoto-san.

"Ah… Makoto-san! What brings you here? The sun isn't even up yet..."

"Listen carefully here, the Lord of the Northern Lands is returning two days ahead of schedule, which is anytime now. Everyone is as busy as they can get to prepare for his arrival and the whole place is in chaos. Get your fellow handmaids to wake up and get dressed at once and do their usual work. Tell the kitchen handmaids to report at the dining hall instead of the usual place. The serving handmaids will come to the supervisory room for further instructions."

"Yes, Madam."

Before long, the handmaids were getting hectic with the other servants as well. Kagome and the rest of the serving handmaids scurried along to the supervisory room, avoiding their commotion that had arisen in the hallway.

"I'm afraid that there is more work to be done than serving handmaids here, so you have to split up your jobs. Some of you have to assist the handmaids from other departments as well, you hear? …" Makoto-san stated with a firm voice, beginning to assign roles to the handmaids.

"Kagome, Sango! You two will check the Lord's chamber and make sure everything is straight and neat. Oh how forgetful and dense I have been! It has not been tidied up since his departure. Clean the place up if there is a need to, but do hurry. I suppose the Lord would not return to his room as soon as he gets back. I will inform the kitchen department to try detaining him in the dining hall for as long as possible. Now, run along!"

"Yes, Madam" Kagome and Sango nodded in acknowledgement and scampered out of the room and off.

-

"So where is the Lord's chamber?" A bitter realization struck Kagome as she halted to a stop.

Sango stared at her wide-eyed. "I thought you knew?"

"How would I know where it is? I've just transferred to this department! You were a serving handmaid before, aren't you? So shouldn't you be the one leading the way?"

"I've never gone anywhere near the Lord's chamber! Besides, it's not even our duty to clear up some royalty's room."

"Could it be along the hallway on the fourth floor? It had to be restricted for a reason." Kagome pondered as she bit her lower lip.

"Time is tight, we must take no chances, Kagome!" Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and began sprinting towards the spiral staircase.

"Sango, you will have to go up there first." Kagome stopped halfway and called out to Sango who was still running up. "I've lost my ring... You know how much it means to me."

"Alright!" Sango called back. Kagome headed for the opposite direction immediately where she had came from, when she caught sight of a glint of lavender light reflection on the carpet a distance away. Smiling in relief, she dashed towards it, without seeing someone walking across her path.

That instance, she bumped into him.

Her soft hair brushed past his face, her body crashed against his, her sweet scent intoxicated him.

He was beyond startled by this young woman before him.

"You okay?" He reached out his hand, intending to help her up.

"Of course not!" Kagome pouted and extended her hand, only to slap hard on his outstretched hand, without even looking at him. She hastened up and scuttled past him towards her lavender ring. She slipped it on her finger, smiling to herself. Kagome picked herself up and turned back, still looking at the ring on her finger. It was then she realized that he was still standing there, motionless.

That instance, their eyes met.

For a second, he could not breathe. All he could do was to gaze at her.

Kagome looked back at him.

_That feeling… when I look at him… It's so familiar._

_Have we… met before?_

Kagome broke the eye contact abruptly and began walking towards him, her face flushed with embarrassment and avoiding his eyes.

"S-Sorry if I was rude to you just now. I-I better start going."

"It's okay…" He replied and before he could ask for her name, she was already gone.

_Who was she?_

-

Okay, so where should I head my story?

1- How does it feel to yearn for someone you loved before and yet forgotten? Koga doesn't know that his childhood love was right beside him, teaching him to hope, to love and to dream. Kagome doesn't know either that her childhood love was right beside her, caring for her all these while. Can love blossom between two most unlikely people, a prince and a handmaid?

2- How does it feel to see someone you loved before love your sister whom he thought was you? Koga thought his childhood love was her, but it was a fraud. His real girl was someone else right beside him, teaching him to hope, to love and to dream. And she's been out in the rain alone all these while. Will the affections of Koga for Kagome as a child grow and make him realize the truth?

Personally, I would rather use the second idea :D but the first story can turn out well too. OH SHOULD I WRITE TWO STORIES. But it would be boring because of the same characters and the same setting ): OR I COULD COMBINE? -.-


End file.
